


Someone Close

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Gen, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo uses Toothless against Hiccup to get what he wants.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Someone Close

Viggo held Hiccup’s jaw in his hand, which had been difficult, as Hiccup had tried biting him as he drew closer. Hiccup didn’t want this man touching him. 

“I think you need taking down a few notches, my dear,” Viggo said, staring into Hiccup’s eyes. Hiccup just glared back defiantly. 

“And how would you do that?”

“Well, I don’t think torture would work on you. No, no.” Viggo let go of his jaw. “We have to hurt someone close to you to get what we want, don’t we?”

Hiccup’s stomach bottomed out. “No,” he uttered quietly. There was only one other being on this ship that he cared about, a being that he considered his best friend. The other Dragon Riders weren’t here. It was just Hiccup and… Toothless. 

“Yes,” Viggo said, a smile lighting on his face. He grabbed Hiccup by the arm and began to pull him out of his office. Hiccup struggled against him, and against his bonds, but his hands were tied tightly behind his back and Viggo was bigger than him. 

“No, please!” Hiccup yelled. They came out of the office, and Hiccup was being ignored. Viggo was just ordering the two Hunters that had been guarding his door to come with him. “I’ll do anything you ask!”

“Perhaps after,” Viggo said. He seemed intent on doing this, on using Toothless to get to Hiccup.

Hiccup was brought down to the dragon cells. Toothless had his ears perked up and was agitatedly pacing his cell. 

“No! You can’t do this!” Hiccup cried. Toothless rushed to the bars of the cell when he saw Hiccup. He was muzzled and without his prosthetic. There would be no escaping this for either of them. 

“Oh, but I can.” Viggo held Hiccup against him as the Hunters approached the cell. Once they opened it, they were pushing Toothless back with spears so that he couldn’t get out. One cut into his neck, and Hiccup screamed as Toothless made a sound of pain. 

The cell door was closed, Toothless trapped inside with the Hunters and their spears. 

“Hurt the dragon,” Viggo ordered. “But don’t kill it.”

“No!” Hiccup struggled hard against Viggo, but was pulled back against his chest. The spikes on his belt cut through his leather armor and nearly pierced skin. 

Hiccup screamed with Toothless when a spear slashed across the top of his head, spewing blood onto the floor of the cell. Toothless tried to back away, found the edge of the cell, his tail lashing, but the men just came close. He fended them off with his talons for a moment, but his feet were swiped at and cut up. Tears fell down Hiccup’s cheeks. He didn’t want to watch this, but he also didn’t want to leave his friend alone in his pain.

“No! Make them stop!” Hiccup pulled against Viggo hard, but he gripped him tightly with two hands. Curse his size! He was almost as tall as Viggo, but not nearly as muscular. 

“They’ll stop when I tell them to.”

“Please! I’ll do anything!”

“Then watch your dragon be tortured,” Viggo growled at him, holding him still against him. Or, as still as he could. Hiccup still squirmed, tears raining down his face. 

The torture continued. Despite Toothless’ best efforts, he became slashed up with the spears. There was nothing he could do, because these men wanted to hurt him. They’d been  _ ordered  _ to by Viggo Grimborn, and even his own men feared him, feared what he would do if they didn’t follow orders. Hiccup wasn’t afraid for himself. He was afraid for Toothless. 

“No, no, no!” Hiccup screamed and cried. His face was wet with rivulets of salty tears. Blood sprayed onto the bars of the cell, the floor, onto the men hurting Toothless. And Toothless screamed and shrieked and bellowed all the while. The sounds pierced right through Hiccup’s heart like a barbed arrow. He’d never felt pain like this before, and it wasn’t even being inflicted upon him. 

“That’s enough,” Viggo said calmly, unmoved by the bloody spectacle before him. The Hunters lowered their spears. As they made to leave the cell, Toothless cowered in a corner, very much unlike himself. Usually, he’d see the opportunity to escape, would try his best, but he was bleeding from multiple wounds. Hiccup was crying, mucus trailing from his nose. He wished he could wipe his face. 

Hiccup didn’t even have time to comfort Toothless. He was dragged from the dragon cells, no longer struggling, no longer yelling, subdued by what he’d just seen. Viggo put him in a chair in his office, and Hiccup could just stare at the desk between them.

“Okay,” Hiccup said, sniffling. “What do you want?”

Viggo smiled.


End file.
